


Tutorials

by SparklingLemons



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chiaki plays splatoon, F/M, They literally just have sweet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingLemons/pseuds/SparklingLemons
Summary: Literally as the tags say ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Tutorials

" _Woomy_!"

Chiaki's eyes did not wander from the TV screen that blared with green and magenta; the evidence of a hard battle being fought between two teams of inklings. With her eyes narrowed and determination at maximum capacity, Chiaki led her team, once again, to an overwhelming victory. The little grin that plastered her face did not leave as she glanced at the results. "Hajime, look." She cooed, directing toward the screen. "Twenty-five kills."

At the gesture for his attention, Hajime looked up. "Christ." Was all she heard him mumble, though a small laugh passed through alongside it. "Think the whole other team dropped out?" He asked, sitting up a little straighter and moving towards her. Chiaki shrugged. "Maybe." She answered simply, waiting a few more moments before confirming that she was prepared for another round. Sure enough, the two of them glanced through the remaining four. They were all her previous teammates. Hajime couldn't help but laugh. "Figures. Anyone who sees Nanami enter a battle may as well give up, am I right?" He nudged her affectionately, though Chiaki only budged slightly. After all, by now, the rest of her teammates had already been discovered and a match was entering preparation, therefore, her game face had nestled onto her features once more. "No. No one needs to give up when playing video games." She huffed, her tone awfully serious. "Maybe that's why you always lose? Because you give up too quickly. So you don't practice..." She pointed out as the battle begin, the blasting sound effects of screaming squids once more engulfing the gamer's bedroom. "... I think."

Hajime's face turned a bit red at the comment. "No, that's just because I'm not very good with games. I mean, I'm not awful, but... I'm not on your level." He defended himself warily, his eyes glancing to the floor. Chiaki only responded with a grunt of disapproval. "You need to play more if you want to get better, Hajime." She instructed him. "No excuses."

"My excuse is that you're always hogging the Switch." He huffed, settling down and resting his head on her thigh. Chiaki barely noticed the added distraction. "Then you need to play whenever I'm not." She mumbled. "Which is when?" Hajime retaliated. Chiaki was silent for a minute. "Well... all you have to do is ask me, okay? I'll let you play. I'll help if you want me to, too." She spared a glance to him momentarily, his wild hair sprawled across her thigh. Despite how it looked, it was soft and she felt the urge to reach out and pat it, but refrained from doing so. She had to finish her game first and win. Unsurprisingly, she did just that. As soon as her hands were free, she reaching down, running her delicate fingers through his hair. The touch made Hajime nearly jump, seeing as Chiaki's affection rarely made itself known. Not trying to make the moment go any faster, he pressed into her touch, closing his eyes with a content sigh.

It only happened for a few moments however, and soon enough, Chiaki had pulled away once more, the controller pushed into Hajime's hands. "Sit up." She requested, though it sounded more like a command. "You're gonna play a few rounds... if you want." She smiled warmly, watching as he sat up. She already spotted the drowsy look in his eyes from her tender touches, though she seemed oblivious about all of the affects it had on the rowdy-haired boy. While Hajime obviously longed to lounge with his head on her lap just a bit longer, he settled on sitting up and taking the controller into his hands to make her happy.

With Chiaki looming over his shoulder, Hajime picked his weapons and began a ranked battle- the harder of the three options. Chiaki saw right through him- noticing that he wanted to show off. However, she hid the fact that she was aware. Instead, she simply watched, her eyes carefully observing the screen. Hajime wasn't bad at video games. In fact, Chiaki would say that he was good. Great, even. By time the round had ended, Hajime held a smug grin. "See, I'm not terrible." He hummed. Chiaki raised a brow. "I never said you were." She defended herself. "You're really good at games, Hajime." She complimented, her pink eyes bright with affection. Hajime glanced over to meet them and almost immediately recoiled, becoming flustered. "Thanks." He croaked out, unable to meet her gaze.

Chiaki blinked inquisitively. "Hey, Hajime... you know dating sims, right?" She pondered. His face very obviously screamed, 'oh god', his chest rising for quite a few seconds before he let his breath out once more. "Of course. Why?" He asked. Chiaki puffed up her cheeks a bit. "Well... I'm no good at them. That's not like the Ultimate Gamer, is it?" She asked rhetorically, quickly going back on track. "I want you to help me, Hajime." She stated, her eyes screaming that she was one-hundred percent serious. Hajime gulped, and she heard it. "Oh. How? I mean, do you even own an-" "In real life." She interrupted before he could get the words out.

"Right now?" He asked.

"Right now."

Hajime bit his lip. "Okay... um... give me a scenario, and we can play it out like you would in a game... alright?" He instructed. Chiaki immediately began to think. "Okay. Here." She murmured, standing from her comfortable gaming bean-bag. She headed over to her desk, opening a binder that idly sat, begging to be used in her studies. The dust collecting showed that it had been heavily ignored, but perhaps it could get some use today. Chiaki felt Hajime's eyes boring into her as she grabbed a pencil and plopped into the chair, swiveling back to face him. "Prompt: I'm struggling in my classes, and you've come over after offering to tutor me." She pointed her pencil toward him before whipping back around, scribbling nonsense onto a blank sheet of lined paper, patiently waiting for Hajime to approach.

After a moments hesitation, Hajime's tie was finally in her peripheral vision. "Um..." He started, only to be interrupted by a loud groan from Chiaki. "Ughhh!!" She cried out. "I just don't understand!" She cried over-dramatically, tossing the pencil down. Hajime leaned over to pick the pencil up as it fell to the ground. "Chiaki, we don't have to do thi-" "I'm being in character, Hajime." She interrupted, quietly murmuring the words through her teeth. Hajime's mouth formed an 'o' and he silently made the movement of an understanding 'ohhh...' alongside it. "Oh... what subject are you working on?" He asked, kneeling beside of her.

Chiaki took the pencil back from him. "Math." She grumbled, her eyes looking defeated. "It's one of those subjects that just doesn't click for me..." She murmured, laying her head down. Hajime couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yeah, I get you... here, sit up and let me help. What are you doing exactly?" He asked, reaching out to look at the sheet of paper that consisted of nothing but Chiaki's rushed signature. Chiaki thought for a moment. "Fractions." She answered. "Fractions?" Hajime squeaked. Those... had never been his strong spot. "Okay... well... you see, first you start of doing... uhhh..." He tried to think of a made up problem but quickly drew a blank.

In the midst of his thoughts, Chiaki had leaned closer, and her hands reached up to touch his cheeks. Chiaki noted the red tint of his cheeks, his green eyes burning brighter than she had ever seen them look before as his head turned toward her. Hajime looked as if he was going to say something more before he leaned forward, pressing his temple gently against Chiaki's. He glanced at her for a moment. The both of them looked nervous, maybe even a bit scared. Nonetheless, however, their lips brushed against one another's before meeting completely. The two remained in their close state for quite a bit, her hands sliding down to hold onto his shoulders as he pulled her a bit closer. She felt lightheaded as her lips wandered over his, her eyes finally reopening as she practically forced herself to pull away.

Hajime panted for bit, his face burning to the touch. Chiaki noted that her cheeks felt agonizingly hot as well, her hands brushing her own. "Was... that the correct choice?" Chiaki asked him, a bit softer than her usual tone. Hajime nodded and stood, carefully pulling her up alongside of him. He cradled the back of her head in the palm of his hand, delving in for one more kiss- but this time, it was deeper. Chiaki's breath hitched as he tenderly pressed their lips together. In the midst of their affection, Chiaki found herself turning around and stepping aimlessly around the room. After a few more moments, she felt a thud as she fell against Hajime's chest. The two found themselves sitting in the chair that was once claimed by Chiaki. This time, however, their roles were reversed, and Chiaki sat comfortably in Hajime's lap, her legs cradled around his.

She pulled away with a shy smile, her breathing unsteady. "I think we're progressing." She said softly against his lips. Hajime grinned, stealing another quick kiss, prompting a giggle from her lips. "I think so too..." He panted, tangling his fingers into her hair. "Do you want to keep going?" He asked her quietly, the two of their voice's had become hushed over the process. They seemed almost too overwhelmed and passionate to raise it any further. "Like..." Chiaki began, "sex?" She finished her thought. Hajime shivered at the bluntness of the response. "Yes." He croaked out, his breath hot on her cheek as he held her close. "Only if you want to , of course! Don't let me pressure you." Chiaki took a minute to think before finally nodding, pulling him into another kiss. "I'd like that... I think."

Hajime smiled at her signature ending. "You think?" He asked, his eyes soft with affection. Chiaki pressed her face against his chest "I know." She corrected herself, nestling against his toned chest- a factor of him that she had noted before. It was a feature that she has admired, but stayed relatively silent of. Now that she finally felt it so close... she felt like she had ascended to a better place. "I really want to." She added after a moment, her fingers ghosting down his thigh. Hajime twitched at the touch, his leg tensing.

Feeling daring, he reached his hand down to rest on her rump, planting a kiss on her neck as he heard her breathing waver slightly at the contact. He gave her a squeeze, kissing her against as he reached for the zipper of her skirt. Even Chiaki seemed flustered at this point, shyness suddenly washing over her. She whimpered a bit, shifting her hips against his as her skirt was slowly tugged down. Hajime tried his very best not to stare, his fingers trailing down every inch of skin that he could potentially reach. Chiaki looked into his eyes, her chest rising and falling deeply as she reached up, unbuttoning a few of the top buttons of her shirt. She halted her actions however, and moved to Hajime's tie, loosening it and slipping it over his head. She tossed it to the side and then went to work on the buttons of his shirt, hastily moving her hands. She had never moved this quickly before. She was dying to see what was hidden under his shirt; and it couldn't have been better than her wildest dreams.

Hajime was no body builder, of course, but his chest was toned in just the right amount, and they felt incredibly pleasant under her touch. She heard Hajime whine slightly as she ran her hands down his chest, pressing against his collarbone and arms. "You're so hard, Hajime." She commented. Hajime nearly choked. "Uhh..." He whined, his brow furrowed. He understood what she was referring to, but..

It wasn't helping another situation that desperately needed to be tended to.

Chiaki nuzzled his chest, kissing down it for safe measure. She slid out of his lap, her hands holding onto his knees as she went for his zipper, eyeing the prize that awaited her. She imagined she would probably be at a checkpoint right about now if this was a game. However, it was not. She was actually about to have sex with Hajime. Her Hajime. The thought made her heart swell with love and her groins burn with desire. She had never truly felt this way before, and she almost didn't know how on Earth to handle it. She glanced up to the dusty headed boy, his eyes filled with excitement and anxiousness as he watched her fiddle with his pants.

After a bit of fumbling, Chiaki succeeded in pulling the garment down and away, eyeing the boxer briefs that had quite a tent in the center of them. Hajime appeared to be humiliated, his eyes darting to the side as to avoid looking at her. "Chiaki, you don't have to... touch it, if you don't want. I know it looks weird and- augh!!" He gasped in horror as Chiaki promptly tugged the briefs down. She did not appear to be fazed, whereas Hajime's face turned as red as a tomato. "Ch-Chiaki!" He cried out, whimpering out pathetically as her hands curiously went about touching him. She squinted her eyes, sitting closer to him as her hand slid up and down his shaft smoothly. Hajime's chest frantically rose and fell, his hands clenching into tight fists. Chiaki noted his knuckles turning white as she moved her hand experimentally faster, eyeing the tip of it. He seemed almost inexperienced judging by his over the top reactions.

It made Chiaki wonder how. Hajime was quite a sight for sore eyes- at least in her opinion. He had a lovely personality too, and knew boundaries. She couldn’t understand how she could be the only one to feel this way. Blinking the thoughts away, Chiaki leaned forward, experimentally dabbing her tongue against the tip of his aching member, prompting a groan out of him. Chiaki trembled at the sound, closing her eyes as she brought her tongue up and down his shaft before fully engulfing it into her mouth. She heard Hajime cry out and felt the frantic grabbing at the back of her head in his futile attempt to compose himself. “Chiaki...” he whined. “It feels so good, Chiaki...”

Chiaki swelled under the praise and only worked harder to please him. She made sure not to leave any spot untouched as she bobbed her head up and down onto him, gagging a bit as he hit the back of her throat. She pulled back with a soft gasp, catching her breath and trying to compose herself. She felt Hajime’s gaze on her, so she looked up to meet it. She had never seen his eyes look so focused... and she definitely couldn’t say that she disliked it.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, his eyelids drooping. Chiaki nodded, wiping off the side of her mouth with a clenched hand. “Yes. Let’s keep going.” She huffed, climbing back into his lap and removing her shirt that had remained half-undone for quite a few minutes. Hajime was unable to look away, his eyes gleaming as he reached out for her, unclipping her bra the best he could. He watched the supportive garment fall away, and it sounded as though the breath was knocked out of him as soon as he saw what was hidden underneath. His eyes practically popped out of his head, his jaw gaping as he stared. "Hinata." Chiaki's gentle voice scolded him. "Don't stare." Hajime seemed to snap back to reality by her words, shaking his head. "Sorry! Sorry! They're just so... so... gorgeous." Hajime murmured, experimentally reaching out to fondle her rather generous breasts.

Chiaki let out a soft sound of delight at the touch, pressing into his hands. "You're embarrassing me." her quiet voice whispered out, her eyes darting to the floor to avoid looking him in the eyes. Hajime cleared his throat as he tweaked one of her nipples, Chiaki's body jerking upward as a reaction and a pitiful gasp caught in her throat in the process. "You don't have to be embarrassed." He pulled her closer, pressing themselves as close as they could be to one another. Their bodies felt hot and flushed against one another, her hips grinding gingerly against Hajime's. Hajime gently bit into her shoulder, his eyes squeezing shut as he did his very best to restrain himself from bucking his hips up and thrusting strait into her. The overwhelming urge was very quickly growing, and he felt as if he couldn't stand it any longer.

Chiaki noted his impatience, rising off of his hips a little bit. Hajime's eyes met hers, his breathing heavy and ragged with desperation and longing. Chiaki didn't feel much different, her belly burning with an agonizing lust to feel every last inch of him. Leaning forward, she pulled him into another deep kiss, tangling one hand in his hair, the other finding its way back down to his nethers. Hajime, seemingly wanting to return the favor, moved his hand up Chiaki's inner thigh, finally settling his thumb on her clit and slid his index finger in her with ease. Chiaki gasped against his mouth, pulling back with wide eyes. Her thighs quivered under her, her nimble fingers tightly gripping onto his wild hair for support.

“Mmpf...” The groan gurgled from her throat, her brow furrowing a bit. She had never truly touched herself- she never felt the urge to, after all. She always had some sort of other distraction, whether it be video games or... well... yeah, video games. While the sensation was foreign, she certainly didn’t try to scurry away. Rather, she ground her hips against his hands, desperately hoping for more.

Hajime saw this, and answered her plea. He rubbed her clit faster, and a little bit harder. Slowly but surely, he had thee fingers sunken deep and soaking into her core.

Chiaki felt like she was melting, her head hung low with her light bangs tickling Hajime’s cheek. She pulled back with a gasp, her legs spasming lightly. She only groaned louder as Hajime’s fingers worked her more. His sense of inexperience seemed to have vanished- and Chiaki didn’t understand how. Whatever he had just done to her- it felt amazing. She didn’t want it to end. “What did you just do?” She asked with a pant, her voice shaky.

Hajime bit his lip. “Did it hurt? Sorry- we can stop if you want.” He apologized immediately, removing his hand. Chiaki whimpered in disappointment, shaking her head. Instead of answering directly, she began to sit herself on his shaft, biting her lip with determination as the tip of it nearly slipped inside her. “I want you to do it again. With this,” she thrust her hand. “instead.”

Hajime’s eyes widened, his hands trembling as he reached out to hold her hips. “Positive?” He asked. Chiaki nodded assuringly, pressing down her hips for extra measures to make sure he understood just how badly she wanted this. Hesitating a few moments more, Hajime finally began to lift his hips, slowly but surely being taken inch by inch. Chiaki’s eyes were wide, not necessarily by pain, but by the sheer fullness of it all. She had never had so many endorphins rushing through her head at once, and she felt absolutely swarmed. She clung to her lover as if her life depended on it, pushing herself all the way down with a wince.

While allowing herself to settle, she delved in for another kiss. Hajime’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his palm resting squarely on her back to hold her in place. He treated her so delicately, and it made her heart flutter. Despite feeling so surrounded by everything, she felt comfortable settled in his arms- almost like nothing was there at all. She didn’t quite know how to explain; all she could say was that it felt amazing.

After a minute or so of adjustment and simple kisses, the two began to move. Hajime gently began to roll his hips up into her, treasuring every gasp and moan that scraped past her lips as he pushed himself deep inside. Chiaki tightly held onto him, resting her head against his neck and pressing kisses against the flawless skin to try and stifle her groans. She had never felt this way before- and she wasn’t sure she wanted it to end. Seeing Hajime’s flushed face under her made her jitter with delight. The thought that this was her doing made her excited. She was making him feel this way... the thought probed her mind, her hips thrusting quickly downward to meet him at the base. Hajime gasped, his fingertips digging deep into Chiaki’s soft hips. Chiaki nearly winced but soon found herself melting into the sensation, and before she knew it, was frantically riding him; the both of their gentle and desperate moans of one another’s names echoing through the room and into their ears. Hajime looked as if he had entered an otherworldly state, his expression contorted with pleasure. She would occasionally catch a soft cry of her name usher from his lips, but other than that, he kept relatively silent. Just by looking at him, it seemed as if he was going to explode at any moment.

Chiaki leaned down, pressed a kiss on his lips and held his cheeks gently in her palms. “Do you want to cum inside me?” She asked, her innocent voice taking him totally off guard by the words that spewed out. “That’s not safe.” He quickly answered, acting more like himself, though his breath hitched in between his words. The gamer smiled, kissing him a bit harder. “I know, but... maybe luck will be on our side?” She murmured. “I want to feel all of you, Hajime.” She closed her sentence with what nearly sounded like a purr. Hajime had to muffle himself to restrain the sound that nearly escaped him lips.

“Don’t say stuff like that, or this is going to be cut short extremely quickly.” He advised warily, sweat beading on his brow. His face was red as a beet, and hot to the touch. Chiaki wanted to look at him, flustered and undone, forever. It was such a sweet sight. She decided to show him mercy, however, pressing a delicate kiss on his nose as she held onto him tightly. “Do whatever you want.” She crooned in his ear, feeling the shiver that coursed through him. At this point, she was, in fact, teasing him.

Hajime quickly did as he was told. Reaching down to rub her clit, he began to thrust deeper and faster into her, quickly probing the two of them to come undone. Soon enough, Chiaki felt her legs tensing. Her toes curled as she came with an unsteady cry, her nails digging into Hajime’s back. Clenching around him, Hajime felt trapped, but he seemed to have managed to pull out in time. He came shortly after with a gasp, his eyes drooping shut after he embraced her tightly, his lips tracing her jaw.

Chiaki couldn’t resist the smile that crept on her face, cradling her head in the crook of his neck. “I think I get it now.” She mumbled softly.

“You do?” Hajime asked with a sheepish smile, his eyes twinkling with delight.

Chiaki nodded. “Mhhhmm...” She hummed. “... finally.” She added, yawning shortly after. The impending peace of sleep was quickly sneaking up on her, so she allowed Hajime to cradle her in his arms and scoot her over to the bed where she was quickly rejoined by her lover, his arms thrown around her.

Chiaki felt at peace; her breathing had already steadied, and she could hardly keep her eyes open. So, she chose not to.

In mere moments, she had entered a world of whatever sweet dreams awaited her; carried there in Hajime’s arms.


End file.
